Hot and Angry
by ForeverRiddick
Summary: Jack does something stupid, and Riddick gets angry. MATURE CONTENT


This lil bit of fic is just one of too many damned plot bunnies running through my head. Be kind and keep the feedback coming so that they're set free, will ya? They're eating what's left of my brain like it's lettuce…

* * *

It wasn't just hot, it was sticky, and wet. The rain poured down on Remus 2 by the pound, drenching Jack as she ran to get inside of a brick and tan building. She sighed with relief as a tall and muscular man let her pass, not forgetting to stare at her ass as she ran past in her mini skirt. She moved inside, stopping at the cool air taking away her sweat.

Jack stood there for a moment, watching the crowd and making her way over to stand next to a bar. Her high heels were killing her, and the sweat on her legs made her want to itch. She glanced down at herself for the umpteenth time in just two hours, blushing to herself as she looked at her tight, nearly see through shirt and short leather skirt. Looking back up, she bit her lip nervously, hoping that she wouldn't chicken out.

Jack glanced around, hoping to find her intended target. A few days prior she and Riddick got word that a blast from his past was in the area and looking to start up a merc group to hunt after Riddick. Riddick, being the sentimental type, decided it was time to get reacquainted with one of the few men who had backstabbed him and lived to tell about it. While the price they were being paid wasn't as spectacular as most, Riddick opted to take the guy out anyway to save himself future troubles. They had fought for the better part of the day when she insisted on going with him to help. Riddick, being his usual self, threatened to lock her in her room if she didn't shut up and listen. But Jack couldn't figure out for the life of her why Riddick would bother with some scum merc that could easily be taken out. Or why he would make a special stop just to ghost him.

Jack had listened, all right. She even managed to give him an innocent smile as he had left the ship earlier that morning. She was sure he would catch on, but instead he had left without a word or glance backwards. As soon as he had left she raided through her belongings, tearing at old clothes to make the slinkiest thing she could find. Her goal was plain and simple; kill the guy and bring proof back to Riddick that she could take care of herself AND him.

Her ears perked up as she overheard someone calling a gentleman near the bar by the name she was looking for. Following the voice she found two older men chatting, one of which was bald and uglier than anything she'd seen recently. She overheard their conversation for a moment, something about getting the final details of their departure covered. Sucking up her chest and her confidence, she strutted over to the two.

"Hi there.." she said with dark red lips. "Mind if I have a drink with you?"

The older gentleman grinned as if he'd found the jackpot, shooing away his friend and offering her a chair. The two sat there for a while, conversing about nothing in particular. Jack listened closely to everything he said in the hopes that he would slip up something useful. After deciding that he was as killable as she thought he'd be, she invited him to come home with her; something he readily agreed to.

They walked through the rain drenched streets, her giggling at his little comments. He made some derisive mark about his 'size', but she said nothing as she lead him near some abandoned buildings. He, however, had other things in mind. Grabbing the back of her head, he shoved her against one of the brick walls and forced himself between her legs, his mouth finding hers. She thought she would vomit when he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Taken back by the aggressiveness, Jack kicked and bit at him until she got him off of her. Before she could even have time to kill him herself, two large thick arms came from behind him, snapping his neck so hard and fast that it was nearly torn off.

Jack stood there dumbfounded as it started to rain again...as goggles hiding shined eyes looked at her with such anger that she thought Riddick would kill her himself. He didn't say anything except for to backhand her so hard that he caused blood to form at the corner of her lip. Before she could say anything she was thrown over his shoulder and being carried back to their ship. Jack didn't say anything the whole way, growing more nervous as the shaking in his body continued to get worse.

Without a sound he boarded their ship, Jack even more nervous as the door shut tight behind them. Soundlessly he through her against the wall, ripping the shirt and skirt off of her against her protests.

"Riddick, please, I'm sorry..stop, please.."

Riddick ripped his goggles off, eyes blazing. His face was against hers, lips turning to a snarl. "You say another fucking word and I'll cut your throat open." Jack swallowed nervously as he pushed back, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her towards the showers. He forced her beneath the cold spray, scrubbing roughly at her body against her quiet cries. She tried to say something, but one look from him shut her up quickly. He next dragged her to the sink, pulling at her hair until her mouth opened up so that he could squeeze a paste down her mouth and scrub. "Spit" was his only command as she was briefly allowed to rinse her mouth. This time he picked her up completely and threw her into her old bedroom, closing the door behind him and jamming the lock so she couldn't leave.

Jack stood wide eyed and shaking, crawling into the bed and pulling the sheets over herself. Hands over her face, she began to sob. "Oh god….what have I done.."

* * *

For three days Riddick left Jack in her room, intermittently bringing her food and laying it on the bedside table. Each time he would stare at her wordlessly, re-locking the door behind me when he left. At night she would hear him in the training room, releasing his rage for hours on end. Finally on the third day she heard a soft click on the other side of the door, telling her that he was allowing her to leave. Instead she chose to wait until it was very late, hoping he would be sleeping when she came out.

Jack through on a long white nightshirt and her robe, padding softly in her bare feet through the corridor. First stop was the kitchen, grabbing a late night snack out of the cooler. As she turned to go back to her room, she glanced down to the pilots chair and found it empty. Walking quietly and quickly, she slumped down into the pilots chair, waiting for a moment to see if Riddick had awakened. It's then she noticed that the data screen next to his chair was pulled up, filled with newspaper articles. Jack leaned forward in her chair, reading through them.

She flipped through the articles and government documents, noting that most bore the name of the man she'd try to kill on Remus. The last article seemed to hold more promise, as it contained a sketch of a young woman with dark and curly hair. Jack's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth. She was staring at a death warrant signed by government officials. The men Riddick went to kill weren't after him…they were after her.

"Figure out why you fucked up yet, kid?"

Riddick's voice rang out, causing her to jump from the chair and spin around. Riddick stood there with his usual black shirt and a pair of tight black boxers. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded. Riddick laughed at her, mocking her. "I don't have to tell you anything, kid. It's my job to protect you, not the other way around. What you did was way beyond stupid. They knew who you were the minute you stepped in that club, and you gave them exactly what they wanted. Consider yourself lucky that no-one is still alive to give a better description of you." Jack swallowed, arms around herself nervously. "You should have told me, Riddick."

"Would you have stayed on the ship, Jack? I think not. No, you would have gone out there anyway just to prove to me that you could. Don't act like I'm to blame."

Jack gnawed at her lower lip. As angry as she was, she couldn't deny that he was probably right. And then she did something unexpected. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, resting her head on his chest. As angry as Riddick had been over the past few days, it was a miracle that her one simple act could calm the beast in him so easily. "I'm sorry, Riddick. I know it was stupid. I'm just so tired of you treating me like a kid all the damn time." Riddick took her face in his hands, tilting it upwards. "You are still a kid, Jack. Fuck, you think I learned everything I do overnite? It took time for me to learn how to kill like I do. Until I think you're ready, you're going to obey me, understand?" Jack looked at him and rested her forehead against his. "Yeah…I understand."

Riddick didn't say another word, instead his lips found hers in an aggressive kiss. Jack moaned against him as he lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist, their hips meeting together and rubbing. Riddick strode back to his room, their shared room, and threw her on the bed. He crawled on top of her like a lazy, satisfied animal, rubbing his body on top of hers. In an instant he had pushed up her shirt, sucking at her breasts as his hips pinned her hard. "Riddick" He moved his mouth back to hers, tongue forcing its way past her lips. "You ever so much as let another man look at you ever again, Jack, and we're done. I'll drop you off on another planet without a second thought and let the mercs have you. Understand?" Jack nodded again, arching against him as she realized his boxers were gone and he was stroking at her entrance.

Crying out in need she thrust up against him, saying his name again as he slammed into her hard. It seemed to go on forever as he stroked into her, each thrust harder than the last until finally they both climaxed. Neither of them spoke as Riddick hugged her to him possessively, the beast's anger at last cured.

Or at least for the moment.


End file.
